


rendezvous & royalty

by alan_tpwk28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Nick Grimshaw, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Beta Niall Horan, Beta Zayn Malik, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Scents & Smells, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan_tpwk28/pseuds/alan_tpwk28
Summary: Louis' parents want him to get married to a beautiful alpha but they all keep getting scared off, because he's different. His parents never understand why this happens so they decided to host a ball for his 18th in order to find him a suitable wife, but all he plans on doing is getting with the men.or, Louis is gay and the only person that knows about this is Niall, Liam is as straight as can be until he meets Zayn and Louis is under the pressure of finding a wife while wanting to get into Harry's pants.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first story and i'm not sure if it's really good or if i should continue but here's the first or so chapter. please let me know what you think and if i should continue writing it! have fun reading!

Louis Tomlinson, the son of King Richard and the first heir to the throne, he is like every prince that has come before that likes horseback riding, hunting and balls. but there is one thing that he has yet to disclose to another soul, he's a sodomite. Even though it is very frowned upon he doesn’t care, sometimes he drops little hints for his parents, and because he's an omega it is really hard to find a female alpha that he can get close enough to without scaring away, with the fact that he has no interest in them and that the only reason he's with them is to make his parents happy, but not like that’ll ever happen. Louis can’t wait until the day he finds his soulmate who wants to go on long horse rides into the forest with him and watch the sunset by the river with him, just him and his mate, but to be honest what he’s more looking forward to is the dominance and the sex he and his partner are going to have, oh he just cant wait.

Right as Louis is getting ready to take Frenzia, his full bred lipizzan, on a ride to the river inside the forest, where he usually loves picturing and fantasizing about his first kiss happening with a handsome man, his parents call him into the throne room.

“You asked for me your royal highness?”

“Louis, we wanted to inform you that we will be hosting a ball for your 18th, and to hopefully find you a suitable wife, that won’t run away from you.” Even though Katherine mostly mumbled the snide remark, Louis still heard it, trying to hide the small pride he had from making women run from him.

“All right mother, may i ask, when are you planning on hosting the ball?” Louis asked, silently hoping that some brothers of the ladies would come to have a little fun affair.

“Everyone will come on the 12th April and it'll last until the 19th, the ball should be hosted on the date, 17th. That sound all right with you?”

“That sounds substantial mother, I have got to go now, I cannot keep Frenzia waiting for too long.”

“Where do you always go with Frenzia?” His father just had to speak up, if he was being honest Louis wasn’t too fond of his father butting into conversations with irrelevant topics to the previous conversation.  
“I'm just going to go outside on a little ride around the palace, Richard.” Louis tried to keep the venom out of his voice even though he really loathes his father.

“All right, you may be on your way now, and remember, it’s your royal highness for you.”

“Yes, your royal highness.” Louis said, trying not to roll his eyes.

\------

Louis looks over to his bedside table, the candle is almost out but it shines some light onto the clock: 1 in the morning, he can't seem to fall asleep, his mind racing with the possibilities of next week's party and how he might meet a possible hookup or even friends. God knows he needs a few.

He decides to grab the candle and gets up to find his journal which he keeps in his desk. He takes it out and just starts writing down his thoughts and what he imagines all the men will look like. One of his thoughts is really special though, what if he finds a mate, preferably beta, who will be okay with him being interested in men and not at all with them, but that's way too much to ask for. No one would be okay marrying someone who doesn't feel the same way as you But then again, he could always just sneak off and do his dirty business, or stay single until his parents die and he inherits everything ,which is almost impossible as he is an omega, so that then he could change the law and make it possible to have same sex attraction and to legalize same sex marriage.

Maybe he's thinking too much, it is getting late, he decides to go back to his bed and go to sleep, tomorrow he has a suit fitting early in the morning and he can't be late for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i just posted the 1st chapter but the 2nd one is finished so ere you go, hope you enjoy and leave comments if there are any improvements you want to see or if you have any ideas.

It is the 11th of April the sun is out and the day looks exceptional, flowers are in full bloom and it feels like an amazing spring day. Louis can't wait to meet all the men that have come from all over Europe just to see their sisters interacting with him. The funny thing is that Louis wants to be interacting with them.

It has been a few minutes when the first lady arrives. The carriage is white with hints of gold and once she steps out you can see the beautiful blue gown. Louis always wondered how they got those dresses into the carriage. As she is coming up to greet him and his parents Louis spots a slightly taller male coming out of the carriage. He has neatly messy light brown hair and is wearing a dark blue tunic with matching breeches covering his broad shoulders. The lady first met Katherine and Richard. When she finally came to greet Louis he had to focus his eyes away from the anonymous male and back to the actual woman, who is a choice for a possible mate.

“Good afternoon,” she says, “I am princess Asterine of Azaleane. It's an honor to be here, your highness.” She bows and Louis returns the favour by taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“It's an honor that you can be here Asterine, I've heard Azaleane is an amazing place.” Louis tries to actually look interested in her, looks like it works when she blushes slightly and smiles.

Once she has moved on to greeting his siblings, he takes a small whiff of the air and catches her scent, azaleas with a hint of orange chocolate, not awful. Louis tries to contain his excitement as the beautiful male starts making his way over.

“Afternoon, sir,” he takes a small bow that Louis doesn't hesitate to return with a small good afternoon. “I am Nick of Azaleane, Asterine’s brother. Pleasure meeting you.”

“Pleasure meeting you too.” Even though Louis was slowly falling in love with the beautiful alpha he couldn’t help the screams of doubt coming from the back of his head. It must have shown in his scent because then Nick leans in and whispers,

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”

As Nick goes forward Louis smells the air hoping to catch his scent and smells azaleas with an undertone of strong black coffee.

\-----

By now most of the ladies have come and Louis is only interested in a handful of them, mostly because of their brothers;  
Sasha of Arcanum, an alpha, and it really shows, but Louis is more interested in her brother Zayn, a beta, he has soft features but his body looks great.

Eira of Avilon, a beautiful beta who he thinks would fit a better role as an omega, but he doesn’t judge. Her brother is Harry, an alpha who is basically pure sex appeal with added legs.

Lesa of Tilapia, an alpha who acts tough even though that is unusual among females. She is related to Liam, who Louis has heard of a bit, you couldn’t mistake them for anything but siblings, even most of their intentions are the same.

And lastly Melanie of Faywood the older sister of Niall; his best friend. She is an alpha but isn’t tough and keeps mostly to herself. her nose more often than not stuck in a book, in other words, the complete opposite of Louis. which could work with his plan of having a wife that would let him sneak off to sin with older men he meets in pubs.

All of this he wrote in his journal after the first day of meeting all of the woman. His father hoped would interest him but instead just made him horny with all the good looking men.

\-----

Today is the 12th which means it’s the first day of one of the most eventful weeks Louis is going to experience, probably in his life. It is currently half past seven, a very late start to louis’ morning, but he doesn’t mind getting a few extra hours in. 

Once he starts going down for breakfast he starts smelling earl gray tea approaching behind him, Liam is coming. Once he sees Liam approaching next to him he decides to strike up a conversation,

“Good morning Liam, also going down to have breakfast?” Louis starts with a smile.

Liam smiles back and nods, “Yes i am, and good morning to you too prince Louis.”

“No need with the formal names, you can just call me Louis.”

“As you wish, Louis.” and with that Liam goes up ahead to the dining hall.

\-----

After breakfast Louis retires to his room where Niall is waiting for him on his bed.

“So, find anyone interesting?” Niall asks as he is laying on Louis’ bed.

“I’ve only really met Liam, didn’t seem too interested in me if I’m being fair.” Louis says from where he’s sitting at his desk.

“I think he would never be caught dead with another man, have you seen him?”

“Sasha…” Louis seems to be in deep thoughts as he writes his first impressions of Liam. “I could see them together, they have the same energies.”

“Maybe you will have better luck with the others, Zayn seems nice.”

“Is that not what you said about the last guy that caught your eye rather than mine.” Louis said with an unamused look on his face thinking back to the last ball they hosted.

“Yes, but that's beside the point, Zayn really seems like a nice guy.” By the way Niall says that Louis is unconvinced that he isn’t in love with zayn himself.

“What about that Harry fellow? Have you seen him recently?” Louis starts wondering because by now he’s seen everyone other than him.

“Think he was in the library reading last time I saw him, why’d you ask? You in love with him or something?” Niall is trying to contain a grin from showing but is failing miserably.

“I don’t know how I would be in love with someone I’ve barely met but keep your hopes up Nialler.” Louis said as he started debating if he should go to the library to try and talk to Harry. “I think I’m going to go over to him and say hello, want to join?”

“I think I’ll stay right here.” Niall says as he goes under the covers and makes himself comfortable in his friend’s bed.

\-----

It takes him only 5 minutes to make it from his bedroom to their grand library. Considering his bed is on the fourth floor and the library is on the 2nd he’d say he made it very fast.

Louis enters the library and starts looking at the seats to see if he can spot Harry. Behind a few bookshelves he spots a small mop of chocolatey brown curls. As he gets closer his nose gets attacked with the smell of something that he can only think is a forest after rainfall.

“Hello, Harry of Avilon. How are you on this fine afternoon?”

Harry jumps slightly in his seat a bit before turning around and spotting Louis. “Hello to you too Louis of Bleakbell, i wasn't expecting to see anyone here. I’m doing fine thank you, and how are you?”

“I am doing very well, just wanted to check up on you. How are you finding it here?” Louis tries not to flare his nostrils to take in more of the scent but he’s finding it hard because of how intoxicating it is.

“It’s very nice, you’ve got a great collection of books here, everything a man could wish right at his fingertips.” Harry says admiring the library around him.

“Hmmm, i’m honestly not too fond of libraries myself, but when you put it like that, it is a pretty nice library.” Louis says basking in the whole of the library for the first time. “What are you reading there Harry?”

“‘Little Women’, ever heard of it or did you have prince duties to take care of rather than enjoying a novel?” Harry says in the nicest tone, though usually that would be said in a bitter tone.

“I actually enjoy taking my horse out into the forest to a small river there, we should go there at one point.” Louis tries to flirt a bit by inviting him to one of his valued places, even Niall doesn’t know about it.

“Sounds interesting, count me in.” Harry says barely looking up from his book.

“Sounds like a plan, when and where should we meet?” Louis kind of feels like he’s talking to a wall right now.

Harry looks up from his book, “How about 8:30 and meet at the stables?”

Louis perks up a bit, “Watch the sunset by the river, cheeky.”

Harry hums and Louis decides it’s his cue to leave. As Louis is about to open the door Harry yells across the library“See you at 8!” Even if that makes little butterflies erupt in Louis’ stomach, no one needs to know.

\-----

“NIALLER!!!!” Louis screams as he enters his room.

“I’m sleeping please don't shout.” Niall mumbles into the pillow covering his face.

“Niall! Me and Styles are going to my river!” Louis exclaims, shaking Niall by the shoulders.

“What river? Wait, a date? With Eira Styles?” Niall questions looking perplexed because he thought the day Louis Tomlinson goes on an actual date with a woman is the day the earth stops spinning around the earth.

“A secret river, not a date and no, not with Eira, not in a million years” Even though she is a wonderful woman and any guy who wasn't as gay as a circle would love to date her, “with Harry of course!” Louis answers each question, with a more disbelieving tone for the last one.

“Tommo’s got a da-ate. Tommo’s got a da-ate.” Niall sing-songed.

“‘Tis not a date, just a small gathering, as one might call, a rendezvous per say.” Louis says, almost smugly cocking his eyebrows.

“Whatever you say, when’s it happening, you shant spare details.” Niall said rolling over onto his stomach and swinging his legs.

“We are meeting at the stables at 8:30,” Louis says “why are you laying like that?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Niall shrugged off the comment, “Wait, doesn’t the sun set at 9?”

“It does… What are you reaching at Niall?” Louis asks, somewhat confused.

“Who decided on the time?” Niall asked, Louis is starting to think his questions are becoming a bit intrusive.

“Harry did..?” Louis was very confused now.

Niall made an audible gasp and clasped his hand on his mouth to exaggerate, “Harry’s a hopeless romantic! Tommo’s got a good one.” Niall says, adding a little smirk.

“First of; Tommo doesn’t have one, second; Harry’s not a hopeless romantic and third we don't even know if he likes cocks” Louis stated putting up a finger for each point he makes. Though these are facts even though he wasn’t fully sure about them.

“If Harry isn’t a hopeless romantic,” Niall started with a grin, “what was he doing before you asked him?”

“Reading.” 

“Hopeless romantic alert. What was he reading?” Louis thought that Niall’s interrogation would never end like he is fucking Sherlock Holmes or some shit. Niall is an intrusive little shit, he thinks to himself.

“Umm, I think he said ‘Little Women’.” Louis replied.

“That Tommo is the man of your dreams, a hopeless romantic and a man of culture, what did you do in your past life to receive such a gift from the gods, were you a hooker?” Niall suggests, dreamy eyed.

“I don't have him, yet” Louis mumbled the last part hoping that Niall wouldn’t hear him. He assumed correctly when Niall rolled his eyes before going back to his sleeping position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter they'll go to the river! hope you enjoyed and sorry if it takes a while to update im kinda in a stump rn and i only have the motivation to do things i enjoy at nightbut i cant do that bc of school :(
> 
> -a <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer reading on wattpad i also uploaded it there under the same name.if youre having trouble seeing it i could try adding a link


End file.
